


(Dirty) Pick-up Lines

by OikawaDork



Series: Teiko Training Camp [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi appeared for three minutes or five, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Kise started it all, Let Midorima rest, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: The Generation of Miracles and their phantom sixth man talk about some pick-up lines for their beloved (and scary) captainThen it suddenly gone wrong and mature pick-up lines got involved
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Other(s)
Series: Teiko Training Camp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	(Dirty) Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa!
> 
> I apologize for the errors. Hope you'll like it

One faithful day, while their captain is away and they were currently in a break, a blonde teen suddenly broke the silence

"Do you guys ever thought of pick-up lines and thought of saying it in front of Akashicchi??" Everyone in the gym look at Kise with a horrified expression

"Akashi does not tolerate things like that" Midorima said as he push up his glasses

"We would be dead real quick if we said that out loud" Aomine said

"Maybe cause you are thinking of some dirty jokes Ahominecchi" 

"Kise you bastard, who you callin' an aho!?" 

"So noisy. I can't eat my food properly" Murasakibara said idly. Aomine protest and started arguing with him. Midorima sigh as their voices gives him a headache

"I have a plenty of pick-up lines I thought for Akashi-kun actually" Kuroko spoke and Aomine and Kise shriek at the sudden voice

"Would you mind telling us then Kurokocchi?" Kise asked and it somehow piqued the others interest

"Something like “You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is to fall in love with me”" Silence filled the gymnasium and they stare at him for a while

"That's so cheesy Kuro-chin" 

"And cute–ssu!"

"Shut up Kise, mine is better" Aomine bragged while Kise and Kuroko raised an eyebrow at him telling him to continue 

"Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my private standing at attention" Aomine said and Kise chokes on his own saliva after hearing it

"That's actually ludicrous–nanodayo" 

"Shut up Midorima, if mine was ridiculous then how about yours?"

"Hmph, I am not participating in this. If Akashi ever found out about this you guys are at fault" Midorima said while turning away

"It's alright because captain is away–ssu!"

"I actually have one pick-up line Ki-chin" Murasakibara spoke as he pull out a pocky stick

"Ooh what is it Murasakibaracchi?"

"You are like a donut, I want to eat your hole" Everyone stare at him in disbelief even Kuroko

"Not you too Murasakibara" Midorima said as he pressed his palm against his forehead

"Aha! So we're on dirty pick-up lines now huh? I'm in for this game!" 

"Aominecchi no!"

"I have a plenty actually like—" Aomine said and grinned. "Hey I am a basketball player, would you like to see me dribbling these balls in between your legs?" 

Kise gave him a horrified expression before speaking. "That's too bad for a pick-up line–ssu!" 

"Then tell me what's yours!" Kise cleared his throat before speaking just to make sure

"You're like an icing on top of my cupcake cause you make my life more beautiful" Kise said confidently 

"That's so lame Kise-kun" Kuroko spoke which earn a whine from Kise

"Yeah, it's nothing compared to “Are your legs a peanut butter? Because I'm going to spread it”" Aomine insisted as the two began to argue once again

"Would you two please stop, you all are too loud" Midorima was already irritated at the loud bickering of the two idiots

"I'm sorry Midorima-kun but I have one also" Kuroko blurt out beside him

'No! Not you too!'

"What is it Kurokocchi??" Kise turn his attention to the bluenette while he was clutching Aomine's collar

"Your legs are like an oreo, I want to split them and lick all the good stuff in between" Everyone in the gym fell silent and Murasakibara even dropped his food

"Nice Tetsu! That was a good line!" Aomine burst earning a protest from the blonde

"That's not nice! I thought you are innocent Kurokocchi!?"

"If it is for Akashi-kun, I won't be" Kuroko said in a monotone voice that irritates Kise even more

"Whatever, mine is still the best–ssu" Kise said too confident the others couldn't help but scoff

"Like this! I'll be the icing and he'll be the cupcake so that I am on top of him!" The blonde commented and the others argue immediately 

"Spreading his legs is better"

"No! Something like “Are you a ball? Can you bounce on my lap tonight then?” is good"

"Shut up Aominecchi! Stop with the dirty pick-up lines already–ssu!"

"You're the one who started this whole pick-up line thing so accept it Kise-kun" 

Midorima's headache worsened and suddenly walk out of the area without anyone noticing him except Murasakibara (but he doesn't care)

"These idiots are done if Akashi got back" Midorima said to himself once he's out of the gymnasium

"What idiots Shintarō?" Midorima was startled by the sudden voice. He turn to his left side to see his red haired captain

"Did something happened while I was away?" Akashi asked and Midorima felt like the aura got heavier

"Uhh it would be best if you take a look inside" Midorima said. Akashi raised an eyebrow but follow Midorima inside. As soon as he enter inside, the last thing he heard is about them arguing who has the better pick-up line for Akashi

"Oh Aka-chin, hello" Murasakibara spoke that made the others stopped. They turn their gazes towards their captain and froze

"What is this that I'm hearing? Dirty pick-up lines?" Akashi asked and they could clearly feel the murdering aura of their captain

"Shintarō, tell me what you heard" Akashi demands and the others look at Midorima with pleading look. The teen ignored them and whispered it to Akashi. The redhead's cheeks got a bit red as Midorima told him more information

"That's enough," Akashi said. The rest of them look at their captain quite nervously

"Daiki. Ryouta. Your training will be quadrupled. Tetsuya, yours will be tripled and Atsushi, your training is doubled" Akashi said giving no time for them to complain as he was already walking out of the gym. Everybody, except Kuroko, started quacking at Midorima 

"Midorimacchi why???"

"You betrayed us Midorima!"

"I was just joking Mido-chin, why do you have to include me??" They give no time for him to talk as he was bombared with complaints. Kuroko on the other hand, walks out of the gym without anyone noticing. He followed where Akashi is going and was quietly trailing behind him

"Tetsuya" Akashi said and stop walking. Kuroko stopped as well

"Why are you following me?" Akashi asked his eyes narrowing as he suspiciously gaze at the other

"I just wanted to talk about something with you," Kuroko said walking closer to him. "Privately"

Akashi raised his eyebrow at him confused, Kuroko hurriedly walk them away and headed towards inside one of the rooms. Kuroko glance back at the others from behind, a smirk showing onto his lips as his hand touch Akashi's back sliding down

The rest of the miracles practically yelled his name internally

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what happened next


End file.
